Killer
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Gray broke the heart of every girl he has every been with, the most recent victim being Lucy. While everyone in the guild thinks Gray is a man-whore, Juvia believes otherwise. She knows that deep down, Gray is just scared. He is capable and deserving of love, and she is more than willing to let me know that. GruVia One-Shot.


**This is just a little one-shot I thought up based on the song Killer by The Ready Set. I'm not usually a fan of Juvia, but I was just thinking that the pairing was the only one I could think of for this idea. Juvia seems to always stick by Gray no matter what, after all.**

 **This piece is also a sort of apology for you all. I can't' remember which one(s), but I did mention that I recently moved so I wouldn't be regular for a while. I do hope that you are all understanding of this. I had to move two hours away, deal with my dad before I left, adjust to living with my mom and stepdad again, get used to a new town, and adjust to a new school. It has been rough and busy, to say the least.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

Lucy hummed happily to herself. She was sitting at the bar, nursing a strawberry milkshake. She had been in a good mood as of late, and this day was no exception.

The day had started like any other. She woke up early, made herself some breakfast, took a long bath, then summoned Plue to walk with her to the guild. The boatmen said "hello" to her as usual, and she respond with her ever cheery response. When the duo passed a candy store, the blonde made a quick stop to grab a large lollipop for her Celestial Spirit and friend. After reaching the guild, she took a seat at the bar, which was where she was currently at.

If this day was as usual as any other day, what could be so special? The day was the one-month anniversary of her and Gray's relationship.

The one month that they had spent together had been wonderful, almost too perfect. Gray had originally asked her on a date while they were on a train coming home from a mission. Natsu had been knocked-out during the time and Happy was taking a nap, meaning Erza was the only one to hear the abrupt request. She wasn't happy in the slightest, but that didn't stop Lucy from agreeing. That very night, they had a lovely dinner at a small restaurant downtown, went back to his apartment to watch a movie, and inevitably spent the night together. Not one moment did Lucy regret her rash decision, simply because every day spent together since had been magical. She could truly see herself being with the man forever.

A few other girls at the guild had once that, as well, Lucy soon found out.

"You're still dating Gray?" Mira asked. When the blonde responded positively, she was honestly surprised. "You've almost broke his record."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked innocently. Although the girls at the guild had probably talked about Gray's past relationships often, she had never cared. Before they were dating she just considered it useless gossip, and since the announcement of their relationship the conversations had stopped when she was around out of respect.

Mira sighed and led the blonde over to one of the few tables in the guildhall that was still in its proper place. There, Levy, Cana, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Lisanna were sitting. They knew exactly what their conversation would be switched to as soon as the girls saw the worried look on Lucy's face and the I-told-you-so look at Mira's.

"Gray, huh?" Cana asked. She took a long sip of the barrel of beer before resting it back on her lap. "He's a man-whore. What is there to talk about?"

Erza shot Cana a disapproving look because of her foul language. "There's no need to put it that way," she said calmly. Her gaze shifted to Lucy. "I can't argue that he does get around, though. For months he simply dated girls around town, some just one-night-stands."

"Then he started sampling the products here, if you know what I mean," Cana said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes," Erza agreed. "He first dated Levy, hmm?"

Levy's face turned bright red. She leaned in close and shushed everyone. "Honestly!" she said in exasperation. "Do you _want_ Gajeel to here? He'll go crazy!" She looked in the direction of her new boyfriend and saw that he was staring at her. Her face turned an even more impossible shade of red. "I have to go." She abruptly stood up and ran over to her boyfriend. The girls watched her fumbling with her words for a minutes before continuing their conversation.

"He dated her two weeks, right?" Wendy asked. "I know it wasn't long."

"That's how long it took her to crack," Cana said. She saw the confused looks she was receiving. She decided to be more clear. "I mean that's how long it took before she decided to fuck him."

Once again, she recieved a look of disapproval from the redhead.

"That's a coincidence," Lucy said, refusing to belief that her boyfriend would do something so horrible to any girl.

"Maybe," Lisanna said with her eyes downcast. "But twice? There's no mistake then."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly.

"One week," Lisanna said sadly. "Then threw me aside like I was trash."

"I think he actually stayed with me about a month after I 'cracked', as Cana put it," Erza said, a finger to her chin in thought. Her statement surprised every girl at the table aside from Cana. They assumed that this had happened before they all joined the guild.

"Maybe he has changed," Lucy said, still trying to hold onto the lies that Gray has fed her. "People can change."

Cana looked up, her face suddenly bright. "Well let's see," she said. A sly smile grew on her face. "Let's see if you're going to stay to beat my five-month mark."

Just as Cana finished speaking, a hand grabbed Lucy's shoulder, making her jump. She looked up and smiled when she saw Gray. He had a blank expression on his face. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her. She smiled happily before saying goodbye to the girls and following her boyfriend away.

Juvia had been silent for the whole conversation. She truly had nothing to say. Gray may have treated the Fairy Tail Girls poorly, she may have even _witnessed_ him being the monster they all say him as, but that didn't make her love her him falter. She knew why he acted the way he did, and she could only hope that she would be able to be the first to help him.

After only a minute of Lucy and Gray talking, the blonde ran towards the bathroom in tears. Gray shoved his hands in his pocket and cast his eyes downward before walking out the guild. The girls all glared at him as he passed and a few of the guys called out and cursed him, knowing exactly what just happened. Gray ignored them and kept walking.

When Gray was completely out of the guild hall, Juvia bolted from her seat and ran after him. She looked to the left, knowing that he lived in that direction, but she didn't see him. To the left, she just barely say his form running out of view. She knew right away that he was going to the river that he and Natsu had fought at so many times before.

It didn't take long to reach the riverbank. And, just as she expected, Gray was standing in front of the water, his fist clenched at his sides. She slowly walked up to him and stood beside him, not saying anything at first.

Gray was the one to speak first. "Why did you follow me?" he asked. He allowed his body to slump to the ground.

Juvia followed his lead and sat down. "Juvia just wanted to talk to you," Juvia said. She looked up at him with such passion in her eyes that he had to look away. "Juvia knows that you aren't the person that you show everyone. Juvia knows that you only do what you do because you're scared."

Gray scoffed. "I'm scared? Of what?"

"Being hurt," Juvia said without a second thought. "You're scared that if you get too close to someone that they'll leave like your parents and Ur did."

Gray looked back at Juvia. Rather than the glare that she expected, she saw a pained look on his face. Tears were gathering in his eyes. She wordlessly hugged him close to her. He hugged her back and crying against her shoulder, his tears instantly soaking into her skin.

"You're not the love killer that you think you are," Juvia said. She ran her fingers through his hair gently as if she was petting a cat. "You can love someone. You _will_ love someone. Juvia hopes that the lucky girl will be Juvia, but even if it isn't, Juvia will still understand. Juvia will still love you and watch out for you."

Gray pulled back from Juvia and wiped his eyes, suddenly embarrassed for crying on her shoulder. "Thank you," he said. He showed her a bright smile, one she had never had directed towards her before. "I hope that it is you that I learn to love, Juvia."

Juvia smiled brightly. Their relationship wouldn't be like the others. Juvia always thought that she was a sad person that didn't deserve happiness. Gray thought that he was a love killer who didn't deserve to be loved. Together, they were going to prove each other wrong. Gray showed Juvia the sky for the first time, and Juvia was going to show Gray what love felt like in return.


End file.
